Defeated
by Ashleigh148
Summary: He said that he was going to check on a lead. He said that he'd be back soon. He lied to me, because he never came back. Miles, I won't stop until I bring you back home.
1. Lied

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's Ashleigh here and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing posting this.**

 **This was something I wiped up on the fly an hour ago. I had always wanted to do an Outlast fan-fiction of this idea since the first game came out, but never had the inspiration for it. Today, while working on my Object-oriented Analysis and Design assignment, I somehow dished this out at the same time.**

 **I guess that's what Breaking Benjamin's music does to you.**

 **Anyway, I don't know how I'll continue this, or if I'll ever continue this, but hey: just let me know what you think! ^.^**

* * *

 _ **September 18th, 2013**_

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **I still can't stop crying.**_

 _ **I just came back from the police station after filling a missing persons report on Miles. I told the officer what Miles had told me yesterday: "To some place called the Mount Massive Asylum," he said. "Stupid fuckin' name, if you ask me,".**_

 _ **He was always so funny and how I loved that about him.**_

 _ **I waited for him until 1 in the morning last night before I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, there was no indication that he had come home. I lost count of how many times I tried to call him. I told the officer that he had received a lead about something very wrong going on in that asylum, which had been reopened by Murkoff Corp 4 years ago. I even gave the cop a copy of the email that was sent to Miles.**_

 _ **He said that Miles shouldn't even be up there in the first place, on private property. But I tried not to freak out, but I didn't give a crap. My fiancee was missing and I wanted him back.**_

 _ **He looked me right in the eyes and said to me, "I'll be back before you know it, Sammie. Most of these things often end up in a dead end anyways. Don't worry a thing. I'll see you when I get back."**_

 _ **He said those words to me, which meant that he was making me a promise.**_

 _ **He lied, Journal.**_

 _ **He fucking lied.**_

* * *

I still remember the day I met him; there was no way I would ever let myself forget. It was my first day at the _Weekly_ _Bulletin_ , a newspaper company here in Lake City, Colorado. I was fresh out of college and couldn't wait to start my dream job. That was 6 years ago. Wow, I've been working for the same company for 6 years. Funny how I'm not sick of it. Funny how I didn't follow Miles when he was fired.

I wanted to, believe me. It was Miles who didn't let me quit.

I had always been a shy person, but I always delivered. I only had a few friends, friends I could really trust. Miles turned out to be the best friend a girl could ever have and want.

My desk was next to his. He watched me with interest when I took my seat, watched me with that little smirk that I eventually grew to like.

I was about to introduce myself to him. After all, it was the polite thing to do. However, he was the one who spoke first.

 _"So you're the new girl? Finally, I was wondering when you'd turn up."_

Naturally, I was taken aback. It was just how I was, just so damn timid always.

Who would have thought that he would be the one to break me out of my shell permanently.

 _"O-oh. You've heard of me?"_

 _"I was told I'd be getting a new colleague. Worth the wait, 'cause you're cute."_

It was almost like he knew of my quiet nature the moment I opened my mouth, and he also knew he could take advantage of that. Though the blood fiercely rushed to my cheeks, I managed to get out a thank you, not without a stupid goofy smile.

 _"T-thank you."_

 _"Don't mention it. Miles Upshur."_

He held out his large hand to me and of course, I shook it.

 _"Samantha Armstrong. Sam is fine."  
_

 _"Oh yeah? What about Sammie?"_

 _"Oh, well... no one's ever called me that before."_

 _"Well then, I guess you do now."_

Somehow, at that moment, I knew I had gained a great friend.


	2. Things Were Nice

It started out like how it usually would. I think.

I wasn't too sure; relationships weren't really my kind of thing.

We would go out for coffee, for lunch... When he wasn't busy with his projects, he'd help me with mine. We both were human interest columnists and Miles would often weigh in on the story I was writing about, whether I requested it or not.

Usually it was not.

But that didn't stop him and it wasn't like I could stop him either.

I didn't mind. As a journalist, I should be open to thoughts other than my own.

That was when I'd gotten to know about his cynical nature. Dude had his own set of opinions and even though I had the right to argue, I didn't. Because he would assemble such truthful points that would make my eyes shine; I was _that_ intrigued, I didn't even realize it.

And of course, there was the swearing. And the dark humor.

I also didn't mind them both, because he would make me laugh with almost every single sentence he spoke. He once called some shady politician he was writing a piece about a "fucktard who probably couldn't find his own ass with both hands". I had to cover my mouth with both hands to keep the world from hearing my hyena-laughter.

Things were... nice.

How did it all just disappear?

* * *

 **Location: Mo' Cups Cafe  
Lake City, Colorado  
14th May, 2007  
**

"So what's your next piece on, Sammie?"

I lifted my mug of latte close to my full lips, trying to cool it by blowing into it. "I'm not even sure. All the good stuff's been taken. I'll just wait. Something ought to come around."

"Don't worry," He said to me causally as his left arm slumped over the headboard of the booth we were occupying and his other hand had his mug of coffee. "I'll find something for you to work on."

In these past 4 months I've known him, he's done this to me aplenty. Our work would be published weekly, so I would have an entire week to write an article. But Miles would always offer to help me find a story to write on if I didn't have anything.

The first time we met, I was faced-to-faced with a man wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a confident smile. And that same man openly called me cute and asked if he could give me the nickname of Sammie. I instantly should have known that he was secretly a softie.

Yet, every time he told me he would aid me in my work, I would be genuinely surprised. He would playfully chide me for acting like "someone had slapped me across my chubby cheeks" whenever he would do something like this.

"It's no big deal, Sam. I'm sure I can get you something to bury your pretty face in."

The kittenish remarks, the constant assistance... This is probably how you flirt, don't ya, Upshur?

"Miles?" I called out softly, in the way I would always do.

"What's up, Sammie?"

"Thanks."

 _Who_ was the genuinely surprised one now, Miles? I mean, I had always told him "thank you" every time, but he honestly thought that this as out of the blue. "For what, Sam?"

I titled my head at him, flashing him my pleasant smile. "It's been 4 months since I came to work with the company, and you've been with me every step of the way. You're one heck of a colleague."

Miles gave me the look that said my thanks were unnecessary. "I'm just doing what anyone else would have done."

"Nobody else would have looked out for me the way you did. This was my very first job and you made it seem like it's a breeze. You may be cynical as they come, but you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome."

My attempts at getting him to blush were working - I could see the faint hint of pink on his perfectly-chiseled cheeks. "Cynical? I have no idea what you mean, Sammie. After all, I'm just an innocent little boy." He declared as he sipped on his coffee.

"Deny it all you want, Miles, but you've actually got a gentle heart."

"Hell no!"

"Uh, hell yes!"

"Now you're just making things up."

Stupid little shit. Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. "Oh, by the way, I won't be in tomorrow."

The look on his face said that I had just dumped my latte all over that flawless (his word, not mine) brown work jacket of his he would always wear. "The fuck? You're leaving me alone?"

"You're a big boy, Miles. I'm sure you can take care of yourself." I grinned. Like I said before, he was really breaking me out of my shell.

"Silly. What's going on?"

"Well, it's my birthday tomorrow."

His green eyes went wide with bewilderment.

"Well, obviously, it's really not," I added. "The orphanage picked the date I was left on their steps as my birthday."

"So you've got major plans?" He asked, after recovering from his shock.

Sort of. "Just gonna hang around my place and maybe put on a movie. I've already got the vodka for when I get drunk and wonder why my parents decided to abandon me and why I will never be loved by another."

I said that all in one smooth manner, leaving Miles even more puzzled than before. "You dumbass. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? We could have hung out. No matter. Now that I know the date, you won't have to spend these things alone anymore."

"I'm used to doing things alone, Miles."

"No one has to spend their birthday alone, Sam. Well, except the few people who _do_ deserve it because they're dicks."

I giggled at that. That humor again.

"I'll call you tomorrow and pick you up after work. We'll go out for a movie. Oh, and no more drinking alone, too. That shit's just sad."

"Miles-"

"No arguments, Sammie. There's no such thing as being alone in this world. Not when you've got me as your best bud."

For the years to come, I would be constantly reminded that he was right about that statement.

* * *

 **A/N: Miles' notes are the best thing to ever graze the surface of horror video games. You could already tell that he was going to be one heck of a character. XD**


	3. Birthday

He said that he was going to take me out to a movie on my birthday and that was what he did. When we got there, he was looking at all the chick flicks playing at the time, dreading to have to sit through one of them.

 _"You kidding? Let's go see American Gangster!"_

Once more, I had managed to render him speechless. He obviously never thought that I'd be into that kind of a movie. He was pleased at my choice and also grateful for not needing to sit through a chick flick.

Oh, but you know what the best part of the night was?

When he got to my place to pick me up, he brought roses.

 _Roses_.

There were like 7 of them in a bouquet and they were as red as my cheeks when he handed me to them _._

 _"I didn't know what to get ya so I went with the obvious."_

It was a sweet gesture nonetheless and I greatly appreciated it. Told you he was secretly a softie.

* * *

 **Location: Samantha's apartment  
Lake City, Colorado  
15th May, 2007**

After the movie, we headed back to my place for that vodka I was talking about. Except this time, I was SO not going to get drunk and blabber all of my problems to this guy.

However, I couldn't help but go into further detail about my abandonment. I was left on the steps of an orphanage with no indication of who my birth parents were. I was never adopted so when I turned 18, it was off to college to really start my life.

"Did they have ANY idea what that does to a kid?" I almost slurred, a glass of vodka mixed with Coca Cola in my hand. "I grew up thinkin' that I wasn't worth to be loved!"

"Sammie, that's not true." Miles told me in a calm manner.

"YOU KNOW IT IS," I suddenly yelled, giving him a small shock. "It's just so heartbreaking... to know that your own parents don't even love you enough to give you a reason why they left you alone..." So saying, I hung my head.

Miles certainly didn't want waterworks at the moment so he quickly ran his hand up and down my back in an attempt to calm me down. "Well then, they're the biggest douches on the planet to have done that to a sweet girl like you."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better..."

"That's what a best bud is for, Sammie."

"I need to know!" I straightened my back and he pulled his hand away as if he had burned it. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He titled his head at me. "What do you mean?"

"The firs time I met you, I hadn't even gotten my name out yet and you called me 'cute'. You speak to me as if I've been your best friend for years! But WHY. Spit it out, Upshur," I turned my upper body to him.

"Well, what can I say, Sam?" He shrugged his shoulders at me. "I'm an easy-going guy. Also, I have a thing for cute girls."

"Now you're just laying it on thick."

"That's for you to decide, Sam."

I could only grin at him.

"Look, Sammie, it's just the way I am," He told me casually as he leaned against the sofa we were on. "Don't blame me if you find it attractive."

"SMARTASS."

* * *

 **15th May, 2008**

"Happy Birthday, Sammie," Miles wished me with a quick hug. "I hope there's cake for me."

"Of course, Miles," I said with that grin on my face as I shut the front door. He followed me into the living room.

"Sam?" The way he called out for me - it was as if he was worried that what he was about to say was going to hurt me. "You remember your birthday last year? When we celebrated it for the first time?"

"I remember getting drunk, even though I tried so hard not to."

"I don't blame ya. The vodka was hella good."

"Good thing I have more," I returned his smirk with my usual sweet smile. I also noted that he had a folder in his large hand. "So what about last year?"

"Sammie, you made it pretty clear that you were dying to know who your real parents were. But... you've never tried looking for them."

I couldn't lie. "No... I haven't. I figured, 'Why bother', you know?"

"Sammie..." He then lifted up that folder. "I've got the info."

Those words caused me to widen my eyes at him. I tried to process them the best I could. _He's got what info?_ _On... on my freakin' parents?!_ "You... you what?"

"I did some digging, Sam. Took a while, but I finally got it."

"B-Why?" That was all I could ask.

There was... genuine concern on his face. I mean, I knew he was my friend and all, but I've always known the guy to have that idiotic smirk on - one that I had grown to admire. "It's just the feeling I get whenever you talk about them. You say that you don't want to find anything out but I could tell that you really wanted to. You were just afraid."

"Am I... am I _such_ an open book?"

"I'm sure you don't mean to be." He flashed a half-smile.

"Miles..." I started out. "There was a reason why my parents abandoned me. Why they didn't say why. Why they didn't try to contact me for so long. They didn't want me. Why go through so much trouble just to be rejected a second time in life?"

"Man, you're just too gentle for your own good, Sam," He chided me, though it was in a playful manner. "There was a damn good reason why you were left at an orphanage, and it's not for a bad reason like you think," He handed me the folder. "Read it."

I eyes that folder as if it was coated with poison. "I'm scared."

For that, he hit me on the head with the folder, although it was so light that I almost didn't feel a thing.

"HEY!"

"Stop being a little scaredy-cat and just read the damn thing! It'll take so much of your mind."

I snatched it from him, since I was a little annoyed by his attack. "Fine! You don't have to be mean about it!" I huffed, walking over to my sofa.

"It's the only way I can get you to listen, isn't it?" He followed me to the sofa and took a seat next to me as I opened up the brown folder.

I didn't really realize that my hands were shaking. "So... what am I looking at?" Rather than reading it all, I wanted Miles to give me the short version - to make me understand in the quickest way possible.

"Well, Sam? I started out by visiting your old orphanage, to see if the lady in charge ever deliberately _not_ tell you the truth about your parents."

"And was Mrs. Vega telling the truth?"

"Seemed like it. So instead, I decided to see if I could find any articles around and after the date you were born. One article talks about a young couple getting involved in a car crash after the vehicle slammed into a tree."

That was when I fished out an old newspaper clipping entitled **_"Tragic Accident Leaves Couple Dead"_**. There were other similar newspaper articles that he had cut out and assembled in the folder.

"Their names were Simon and Rachel Dunham. They were driving late that night and a drunk driver got in the way of their car. Caused your dad to lose control of the vehicle in an attempt not to crash into that guy."

"O-oh my God..." Tears were forming in my eyes immediately.

"The article got a statement from Rachel's sister, Deborah. She mentioned being devastated, because the couple was leaving behind their newborn girl, Samantha."

If that didn't tighten the feeling around my throat, nothing else will.

"I looked for your aunt in the phonebook and she was still staying in the city. Thankfully, she was willing to talk to me. I told her I was a friend of yours."

I turned my head to him instantly. "What did she have to say?"

"Your aunt was a single mom of 3 kids. She knew she couldn't provide you with the same amount of love and care that your parents gave to you, so she decided to give you up, hoping a loving couple would adopt you. I had to tell her that that never happened."

"Well, I... She doesn't feel guilty about that, does she?"

"Sorry, Sam. She does."

I just hung my head at that. That was when I noticed something else hidden behind the articles - a photo album. I fished it out, trying to comprehend its existence. "Miles?" I looked to him for an answer.

"Your parents had a single photo album," He replied. "Your aunt asked me to give it to you."

The first picture of a young couple, whom I immediately identified as my parents - the ones I never knew. Until now, I guess.

There were more pictures of them, leading up to their wedding. Following those were pictures of _me_ as a baby, with my parents. All 3 of us. Like we were inseparable.

Even Miles couldn't blame me for the tears that streamed down my cheeks at that moment.

But the man was obviously not going to have a crying woman in his hands so he turned it around by saying, "Did you see what an ADORABLE kid you were?!" He exclaimed. "Like OH MY GOD. You're so chubby!"

"I _used_ to be!" I quickly defended. "Got into the whole dieting thing in College!"

" _Dieting_? Are you for _real_?! You only live once, Armstrong! You gotta eat all the glorious food while you can!"

"Easy for you to say, _Upshur_!" Once one of us called the other by their last name, it was all downhill from there. "You eat lots of crap daily and never seem to gain weight!"

"I'm fucking magical, I guess."

All the pain built up in my heart over the years seemed to die away little by little the more I talked to him. He just really knew how to bring out a giggle in me, whether he intended to or not. But I'm glad he did. "Thanks, Miles."

Like I had previous mentioned, he was tired of hearing that word from me, but this time, he knew why I expressed my gratitude. "Anytime, Sammie."

I glanced down at the photos once more. "You literally gave me back my past. I have no idea how to pay you back."

"You nuts? Who said you needed to pay me back for this? I just did what anyone would have done for you. You know, if they had my bloody awesome investigative skills."

"No, they wouldn't," I said. "I lucked out when I met you."

And once again, I've managed to make _the_ Miles Upshur blush. "So, isn't this the part the guy gets a hug from the girl, like in the movies?"

"Didn't think you were into hugs, or chick-flicks."

"Gimme my hug, woman!" He stretched his arm out to me.

"So demanding!" I laughed, leaning over to give him the tightest hug I could muster.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you've enjoyed. x)  
**


	4. Date

**17th May, 2008**

I asked Miles if he could come with me when I would go to meet my aunt Deborah. He accepted and if he hadn't, I probably wouldn't have gathered the courage to go by myself.

When I arrived at her place and she spotted Miles with me, she instantly realized who I was, and the tears formed in her eyes.

" _You look just like Rachel,"_ She whispered, her voice cracking.

And she then enveloped me in a tight hug.

* * *

 **Location: Samantha's apartment  
Lake City, Colorado  
17th May, 2008**

It was late in the evening when I returned to my apartment with Miles. He had driven me to and from my aunt's place and got me home in record time, though I wish he hadn't.

Would've loved to stare at that face a little bit longer.

We stood outside the door of my apartment, getting ready to say goodnight.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, Miles," I smiled blissfully at him, feeling whole again. "You've done an amazing thing for me."

He gave me that stupid smirk of his in return. "I'm glad to hear that, Sammie."

"I _still_ don't know how to repay you, though. Even though you don't want me to. But I definitely will."

That was when his smirk grew into a stupid grin instead. "Actually, now that I think about it… there's one way you can repay me."

"Name it!" I blurted out, not giving myself a chance to think of all the possibilities.

He sucked in a deep breath, as if he was nervous to tell me about it. "Well, Sam? You can go out with me."

I titled my head at him. "Go out with you? What, like a date?" I giggled.

"Yeah."

My smile vanished instantly and my heart started to beat at an increasingly fast rate. _Holy crap._ "You're serious."

"I mean," Miles scratched the back of his head. "It's _sort of_ like a date every time we hang out, but I'd like to take you out on an _official_ date instead. You know, if you wouldn't find it hella awkward."

"N-no!" I managed to get out, now finding myself unable to control my grin. I couldn't believe how much I loved hearing him say that – 'take me out on an official date'- it was freaking wonderful to hear! "Hell no! Of _course_ , Miles! I'd _love_ to go out with you!" Uh oh. I hope I wasn't making my enthusiasm _too_ obvious.

"Great!" Now he had jumped back to being his usual self – confident, goofy and idiotic. "Didn't matter if you said no, anyway, 'cause you owed me one."

Yep, he was back. "Of course, you moron," I chided. "Let me know when you want to go out and I'll make myself free."

"You better."

"Shut up!"

He chuckled warmly at my reaction. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

I wondered if he saw the way my eyes sparkled with excitement. "See ya, Miles."

I entered my apartment, switched on the lights and headed straight for the sofa for a much needed seat. Not just because of today's whole ordeal and putting the pieces of my past back together, but also because _I just got asked out by Miles Upshur._

I couldn't understand why I was so elated on the inside. Was it because I always looked forward to seeing him every day? Because I knew how much of a good time I'd always have whenever I was with him? Talking to him?

This was a little different because it was a _date_.

But why should it be any different?

Probably because dates are meant to see whether or not you could get involved in a relationship with that person.

Did I _want_ to be?

I thought about that throughout the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4! I greatly apologize if updates are rather long in between. I put up the first chapter for kicks and didn't think I would be able to write more. So I need time to decide how I should continue. Either way, I'm glad I could finally dive into a Miles/OC story like I've wanted to since the game first came out! :)  
**


	5. Host

"You're… supposed to have _died…_ when I shut of Billy's life support system!" _What the hell were you thinking, fusing yourself with me?! I feel even sicker than before. My vision's all blurry and shit…_

 ** _Must. Live._**

 _What?_ "…W-what?" _I feel like my lungs are shrinking by the minute._

 ** _Host. You are host. For me. To live._**

 _Holy fuck. So you can only survive with a host. And I was the only one around._

"Fuck…!" _Okay. Okay, Miles. You still got some fight left, don't ya? So get up. Come on, the exit's just ther- oh fuck, I fell again._

 _Door. The door's just there. After that, it's just a few turns and I'll be out of here._

 _Now if only the fuckin' Walrider can stop breathing into my ear._

 _What the- Wernicke? Why do these men have guns?_ "Oh shi- ARGH!"

They all opened fired on me, like I was some kind of monster needed to be taken down for good. Those bullets went right through me all at once and I fell to the ground instantly, almost feeling nothing. When I woke up, however, I feel… different. Very different.

 _Okay, Miles. Up on your feet. Attaboy. What the-? I'm… all covered in grey. I- whoa, what happened here? I could've sworn there wasn't any bloodshed behind this door. Oh no… Wernicke and his goons. They… Aw, it's all coming back to me. They shot me. Tried to keep the secret from getting out. Wernicke fucking tricked me, that bastard._

 _That has to be him in the wheelchair. At least… what's left of him._

 _The Walrider. It did this, didn't it?_

 ** _Yes._**

 _And now you're in my head? Wonderful. You tore these people to pieces. Hope you're proud of yourself._

 _My injuries… I feel fine. Although a little nauseous, but I can walk properly again. The bullet holes are still here but overall, I'm fine._

 _Walrider. You're doing this. You're keeping me alive, aren't you? I_ have _to be alive because that's how you survive. But your nanites – I'm willing to bet that they completely replaced every molecule in my body._

 _Can't think of a better reason. I'm not a scientist, after all. I'm an investigative reporter. Who should've turned the fucking jeep around the moment I laid eyes on the exterior of the asylum._

 _What have I gotten myself into? "Asyulms are creepy," she said. "You better think twice," she said._

 _She._

 _Sammie._

 _At least she'll have my notes to put everything together and figure out what happened to me. She won't like it but at least it'll give her closure. Once again, I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sorry._

 ** _Sam…? This 'Sam'. Special to you?_**

 _Glad to see that Billy taught you some English. Samantha's my fiancée. She's waiting for me to come back home. But by the looks of things, I'd say that that ship has sailed. Look at me – I'm no longer human. I'm your host. It's all over for me._

 ** _You and I are one._**

 _As disturbing as that sounds... yep. I can't leave this place, not like this. Looks like we're stuck here. All these Variants – they're no longer human either. We can't let them escape. We'll stay here and keep the madness contained. Sam is bound to file a missing person's report on me and the police will come here to find me. They'll find my camcorder, my notes and the massacre. And Murkoff will be brought down. And you're going to help me._

 ** _I will listen._**

* * *

Out first date was like any other time we'd hang out. The difference was I had butterflies in my stomach. I did like Miles. I _really_ did. The problem was that I didn't know whether I loved him or not.

I told myself not to confuse myself with thoughts like that. Everything needed to be taken slow.

Then why would my heart race every time the man next to me turned his head to smile at me?

Gosh, love's a crazy thing. You just never know when it might hit you.

Once we became friends, he would usually drive me home in his jeep. After he put together my past and demanded for his hug, I'd give him a quick hug before getting down from his jeep and heading up to my apartment.

And on our first date, he left me with a kiss on the cheek.

I didn't resist. I couldn't resist. My stupid grin didn't suppress even though his action sort of took me by surprise, so that was my way of saying thank you.

 _"I had a kickass time, Sam. But then again, I've always had a kickass time, hanging out with you."_

All of these were signs - signs for me to get what he was feeling in his heart. Miles was always a straight-forward guy, so why not just tell me? Perhaps he's teasing me? I wouldn't be surprised, considering what a dork he was.

A dork I wouldn't mind loving.

* * *

 _ **September 18th, 2013**_

 _ **Yeah, Journal. Two updates in one day. Because I've decided on something.  
**_

 _ **If I don't hear anything by tomorrow night, I'm off to Mount Massive Asylum.**_

* * *

 **A/N: It was so not easy trying to write this, but I desperately wanted to have a chapter with Miles learning to work with the Walrider. Also, I wanted to give the Walrider a 'voice', so to speak. I also didn't know how to do that so this was the end result.**

 **Special thanks to** **lokiAU10 for his PM!**


	6. Broken

_**September 18th, 2013**_

 _ **Yeah, Journal. Two updates in one day. Because I've decided on something.  
**_

 _ **If I don't hear anything by tomorrow night, I'm off to Mount Massive Asylum.**_

 _ **Am I being hasty? Maybe.**_

 _ **But I've been waiting since yesterday night. Right now, it's 4pm and I'm at work. Miles still isn't answering his phone. I've never been so frightened in my life.  
**_

 _ **I hate this. I just hate this so much.**_

 ** _I wish he had listened to me when I told him that asylums were creepy and also dangerous. Well, he had a job to do. All I want is for him to come back home.  
_**

 ** _And if I have to bring him home myself, I will._**

 ** _What am I thinking?_**

 ** _I'm so desperate to have to him back that I'd risk going into private property?_**

 ** _It's just how I am, I guess - I can't live without that guy._**

 ** _I'm just so_ _damn_ _dependent on him._  
**

* * *

 **Location: Miles and Samantha's apartment  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013  
**

I closed my journal with a slam. I haven't been able to concentrate on my work at the _Weekly Bulletin_ since this morning. Even my co-workers said I looked like my whole world had collapsed. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left work early and put in my leave for the next few days. My boss, even though he was the one who fired Miles, sympathized with me when I told him the truth of Miles' disappearance, and informed me that I could take as much time as I needed.

I didn't want to take more time; I wanted Miles back _now_. Screw it, I can't wait until tomorrow night for any information!

I had just slipped into a purple-colored long-sleeved shirt and jeans and scurried to find the flashlight. I had no idea what I would find in Mount Massive Asylum, but I was determined not to leave until I had found him. I just had to.

If the police aren't going to do their jobs, then it was up to me.

That was when my cell phone rang, as it was being charged. I didn't recognize the number, but picked it up nonetheless, thinking it could somehow be Miles.

"Hello?"

A strong, yet comforting tone was on the line. "Samantha Armstrong? Detective Frost, from the Police Department. We spoke yesterday?"

Oh yeah. The detective who was going to handle this case. Immediately, my hopes sky-rocketed. "Detective Frost! Have you found him?"

"No ma'am. I apologize," He said sincerely, though on my side, I was fighting back some new tears. "We have been attempting to call Mount Massive Asylum all day yesterday but no one seems to be picking up the phones. However, we've got a rather interesting development."

"What... kind of development?"

"About 2 hours ago, a civilian drove himself to the local hospital, covered in blood and stabbed. The interesting point was that he drove in the jeep owned by Miles."

Son of a bitch. "WHAT?" I nearly deafened the poor detective. "Then, what about Miles? He wasn't with that man? What did he have to say?"

"The doctors' say that he's doing well, but he's in shock and unresponsive, for the time being; they say he's just traumatized from his ordeal. Once he wakes up, we'll be going in to question him. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until then, Miss Armstrong."

Fuck that.

This dude hijacks my fiancee's jeep and Miles is still nowhere to be found?

That's because he's still _got_ to be in the asylum!

GOD DAMN IT, no one's going to go over to that place, aren't they? Not while the all-mighty Murkoff Corporation owns it. I supposed the cops wouldn't be able to take a foot in there without a warrant.

What if that man never encountered Miles at all? What if he doesn't ever recover from his trauma? What if he _dies_ and the knowledge he had about Miles dies with him?

GOD DAMN IT, NO! I _can't_ lose Miles! He's all I've got left!

That was when I finally broke.

With every ounce of my strength, I told Detective Frost calmly, "Sure, Detective. I'll wait."

15 minutes later, I jumped into a cab and it went straight to Mount Massive Asylum.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, Sam is losing it. O.o  
**

 **Man, it was so difficult trying to come up with a way to get Sam to go to the asylum, as some of you had wanted. So I hope this is reasonable.  
**

 **Stay tuned for more! :)**


	7. Falling Fast

**November 19th, 2008**

It was raining that day - the day he told me that he loved me.

We were driving around and I commented on how gorgeous the beach looked with the Sun setting in a pool of gold and crimson in the background. So he parked the jeep, looked at me and said, _"Looks like we're taking a little stroll then. Come on, let's go."_

Walking along the beach with him next to me - it felt as if it was straight out of a music video, with a love song in the background and everything. With the night getting ready to creep in, the air around us started to get cooler. So he gave me his jacket - that brown work jacket that he'd always put up on a pedestal - and started to laugh at how big it was on me. I laughed too, but the jacket felt nice and warm, as if I was home.

"Miles," I called out, grabbing his attention away from the sea. "This has been a kickass night!"

"Glad you thought so," He said, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I'm still reeling from that game of Air Hockey. How the hell are you _so good_ , Sam?"

"I told you: I _love_ Air Hockey!" The grin on my face easily indicated how proud I was to have won our match. It was rather rare to see the mighty Miles Upshur get beaten. "I'm just better than you, that's all."

Miles stopped dead in his tracks as if I had just slapped him across his face. "Oh, is _that_ it?"

I turned around to face him, still keeping grin as I wrapped his jacket just a little tighter around me. "That's _totally_ it."

"Oh _hell no,_ Armstrong! I demand a rematch!"

"I already gave you _two_! And you _still_ lost!"

"Come onnnnnn," He dragged in the way he would usually do. "I've been out of practice, that's all!"

"You just suck, that's all." I told him in a singsong voice.

"That's it! Come here!"

With a speed that I never knew he could possess, he jumped forward and picked me up by my waist and hoisted me up in the air. I was (obviously) taken by major surprise, but only for a split second before I started laughing like a moron as I clung to him for support. If this was a way for me to grant him another rematch, then he was failing badly, because I was enjoying every minute of this physical contact.

"Take it back!" He demanded, laughing along with me as he looked up at me.

"Hell no!" I giggled straight to his face.

"Take it back or I'm not putting you down!"

"Like you can handle my weight any longer!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not fat?!"

"My chubby cheeks say otherwise!"

"But I _like_ your chubby cheeks!"

That elicited another idiotic grin from me to him. "Okay, then I promise to keep them if you put me down!"

" _N_ o, I'll only put you down if you give me my rematch!"

I threw my head back in annoyance. "Fuck _off_ , Miles!"

"... Okay, now I'm DEFINITELY not putting you down!"

"Okay, _okay_!" Truth be told, my waist was starting to get crushed, even though it was the lightest thing possible. He was being so careful with me. "You'll get your rematch."

"See?" Miles put me down, grinning. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Just ONE more rematch! After that, you'll stop being a big baby!"

"Them's fightin' words, Armstrong."

"Bring it on."

He had nothing left at that point. All he did was chuckle, which prompted me to do the same. The evening was getting better and better by the minute and I absolutely loved it.

"Sam," He then called out, thought he seemed a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah?"

He opened his mouth, getting ready to say something but then he closed it and shook his head instead. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

I giggled at that. "You never said anything to begin with, Miles. What's going on?"

He threw his head back, in the same way I did just a few seconds ago. Something was bothering him but he couldn't get it out. Right then and there, several questions raced through my mind. "It's nothing!"

"Spill it!" I ordered.

With a mighty growl, he then exclaimed, "I love you, okay?!"

And that was when, with a mighty boom, the rain started pouring on us. No other warnings, nothing. Just the heavy rain that suddenly beat down from the heavens. And time seemed to have stopped around us.

"Oh my God…" I managed to release the words that were caught in my windpipe. "You're serious?"

"For once in my life, _yes_ , Sammie, I'm serious!" He said, in reference to the fact that he loved to go through life like it was a piece of cake. Miles ran a hand through his hair and flicked the rainwater from his hand, like that was going to help, considering we were _in the rain_. "I love ya. Always had a soft spot for ya. I just… _really_ needed to tell you because every time I'm with you, my freakin' heart always tightens like it's in a vice or something! You're driving me mad, Armstrong, so I needed to get it out before I faint or something!"

During the whole time, the shocked expression on my face was changing – changing to a pleased one. Where my eyes were starting to water out of pure happiness and the smile on my face turned into a full-blown grin. I felt so liberated at that point. "Glad to know," I told him with the upmost confidence. "Because I feel the same way."

His green eyes were ready to pop out at that moment. He turned his head and presented his ear to me. "Could you… say that just a little bit louder? The rain's fucking up my earing."

"I said I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU BIG DORK!"

My playful shrill may have very well deafened him, but at least it summed up the idea. "I have for a while now."

He was genuinely surprised by my confession, but God forbid he try not to put up the tough guy act for just five minutes. "Oh. Well… I knew that. I was teasing you all this time, that's all."

I shook my head, slicking my hair back. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I didn't!"

"Miles, will you shut the hell up so I can finally kiss you? I'm guessing you've been wanting to do that for a while to."

"Always _have_ wondered what those lips tasted like." He raised one suggestive eyebrow at me.

"Right now? Rainwater."

"Like that's gonna be a problem." With that, he swathed his big arms around me and pressed his lips against mine. The butterflies in my stomach went wild and I thought for a second that I was going to melt like butter. However, his gentle hold on me kept that from happening, thank goodness.

The need for air was too great so we parted but this feeling was going to last like an eternity, I knew. I kept my arms around his neck, our foreheads touching. "Just curious… what would you have done if I had rejected you?"

And of course, the moron had a smartass answer to that. "Hop into the fucking jeep and drive off, leaving you here? Also, I'd switch jobs so that I wouldn't have to punch myself in the nuts every time I'd see your face."

Ouch. "Well, thank goodness you don't have to actually do that now."

"Yep, my nuts are safe."

* * *

 **Location: Mount Massive Asylum  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013**

The asylum looked like it had just crawled out of a horror movie. What the hell was I thinking coming down here in the evening? What if I take too long and the night rolls in? Goddamn, I'm such an idiot!

Well, I've already paid the cab driver. He's already driving off. I've got my flashlight in hand. I can't wait around any longer; I need Miles back.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Who's ready for Mount Massive Asylum? XD**

 **You might have to give me some time for the MMA chapters. I'm trying to bring in new ideas. :)**


	8. Tired

**Note:** " **Tired"**

Sammie, I'm tired. I'm just so tired of all this running around. I feel like I'm never gonna get out of here. The fucking priest lied to me – I'm still here. The elevator took me to some underground lab. I don't know what's down here and I don't want to find out. Jesus, I think I'm gonna start crying. What do I have to DO to go home?

I just want to go home, Sam. Home. I just want to go home to your cute face.

Tired.

Just tired.

Just wanna go home.

* * *

 **Location: Mount Massive Asylum  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013**

 _Go. Drive. Drive like a maniac and leave this place. I hope you get the fuck out of here and tell the whole damn world what kind of a place this is and what kinds of sick fucks are working in Murkoff. You better, buddy._

 _And you also better take good care of my Goddamn jeep. I may have bought it but Sam loves it to bits. She picked the color after all...  
_

 ** _Madness… continues to run free here…._**

"I don't think anyone's gonna be coming here any time soon. But neither can we let the patients here escape. You're right. Come on, let's make sure those in the Prison Block are secure."

 _I'm pretty sure that the same lunatics are in their respective cells, just as before. Almost all cells in all 3 levels were filled. Then there's the straightjacket guy in the middle. Ehhh, doesn't seem like he'll be much of a bother… But damn, did he SURE creep me out.  
_

 ** _Is... he blind…?_**

"Who knows what the fuck's wrong with him. Then again, you'd have to ask that about everyone in this fucking place."

The Walrider's upper torso appeared from a cloud of black in front of me and stuck his head out to me. **_Why? Would the answer not be the same?_**

"Obviously," I narrowed my eyes at the creature. Can't believe I'm 'friends' with this thing. It _tried to fucking murder me_ , after all.

 ** _What now?_**

"The Male Ward. If Trager's body is still where I left it hanging then I wanna find a nice, blunt object and use it on his head…" I said with a load of hatred in my tone.

 ** _You are tense._**

"You would be too if some psycho chopped off two of your fingers…"

The Walrider floated ahead in front of me without a care in the world as we travelled to the Male Ward. At that moment, I wished I could be like that little thing. All I could think about right now was Sam and how she was doing. She's probably crying those pretty green eyes out, hoping that the cops were doing their job. Should've turned the jeep around. Should have…

Now what have I done? I promised her she's never be alone, that she'd always have someone to call her own. I've gone and ruined it all…

 _"_ _Please stop this! I'm begging you!_ Please l _et me go!"_

 _"_ _But you're not getting it through your thick skull, little Sam! How can I let you go until you understand? True Love is a myth! It doesn't exist! HOW the FUCK am I going to make you understand that?! He left you! He left you AAALL alone, just like they all do but you're just too STUPID to realize it! It looks like you're_ never _going to get it…"_

 _"'Like they all do'? Nobody asked you to TRY THEM ALL!"_

 _"... You callin' me a slut now? I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you, dear. But it's okay. Neither your inability to comprehend my words nor your mouth will be a problem anymore. Not if I cut your heart out and slice off those lips…"_

What the _fuck_?

That honeyed and gentle voice…

"… Sammie?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I can't apologize enough for the wait. Trying to continue this story is hard enough but I've also got to deal with school! So I managed to dish out this short chapter, just to see what Miles and the Walrider have been up to!**


	9. Dawn

**Location: Mount Massive Asylum  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013**

The asylum looked like it had just crawled out of a horror movie. What the hell was I thinking coming down here in the evening? What if I take too long and the night rolls in? Goddamn, I'm such an idiot!

Well, I've already paid the cab driver. He's already driving off. I've got my flashlight in hand. I can't wait around any longer; I need Miles back.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Blood, body parts and more blood.

That was all I could see when I timidly walked into the main doors of the asylum. I thought that the military jeeps were frightening but it all paled in comparison to the murder scene right here in the administration block. The smell in the air – it was just _awful_. It smelt of decay and death. I was gonna throw up.

What the _hell_ happened here?

Murkoff was up to some pretty shady things, but what were they doing that caused so much gore? What did they develop? What did they _release_?

Numerous questions and no way for me to figure them all out. I needed to find him. It was probably a bad idea for me to be calling out for him; I had no clue what was lurking around in this horror house. But at the same time, I had no clue where to even _start_.

The first thing to keep in mind was not to step on anything bloody. Good luck to me.

Well, I guess that I would have to go wherever my instincts tell me. Although, I had to remember the way back to the exit, in case anything should happen.

I would take a gun from the few security guys who were lying dead around me but I didn't know the first thing about firearms. Even in a damned haunted mental asylum, I wasn't going to take the risk of accidently shooting myself. Go figure, Sam.

Instead, I picked up a nightstick and held it close to my chest as I made my way deeper into the administration hall. I was going to go wherever there was light.

"Miles?" I whispered so softly. Who the hell was going to hear me? "Where are you?"

It was eerily quiet. I couldn't tell if it was good thing or not.

I heard the single sound of metal falling behind me. I almost jumped. Who knew what that was?

I was about to walk past the security room when I saw that the bulky door had been completely ripped off its hinges, and that the monitors were still functioning. Perhaps I could find Miles on one of the screens. Stepping over the fallen door, almost slipping on a pool of blood, I glanced through the monitors. Nothing, not a single soul. "Damn it…"

 _Clang_.

I froze in my place when the sound of metal hit the ground. It could be Miles, it could be literally anyone. But I knew I had to find out who it was.

I left the security room and walked down the hallway, towards the sound. "Hello?" I was met with a metal door, a red "EXIT" sign looming over it. I fiddling with the knob, but it was locked.

"Hello?"

I spun around instantly, my grip tightening around the nightstick. The minimal light allowed me to see the shadow of a lone figure. She appeared to be in a cardigan the reached the hem of her dress.

 _What the hell?_ "W-who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, sweetie," She replied, taking a few steps towards me, which prompted me to back up, but my back hit the exit door instead. "Hey, you don't have to be scared of me."

I begged to differ. When she stepped into the light, I could see her visibly. She wore a Mount Massive Asylum patient's gown, with her red cardigan over it. Her entire outfit had small cuts here and there, as well as some blood. Her tousled jet-black hair reached her shoulders, and I felt like her ice-blue eyes were piercing right through my soul.

"Are you lost? You don't look lost. You look like you're in this Godforsaken place for a reason." Shen then said. Her voice had a husky tone to it; it was inciting.

"W-what about you?" I asked in a quivering voice, the nightstick still in my hand.

She let go of a little laugh and said. "I'm not in this gown for shits and giggles, you know. I'm a patient," Immediately after her statement, she put her hands up, "But don't be afraid of me! I'm not crazy! Or at least… I didn't kill everybody here."

"Then who did?"

"I really don't know. When I heard all the commotion, I found a place to hide until it was all over."

"Oh…" The words came faintly from my mouth.

"I'm Dawn."

I was taken aback by her introduction of herself. "S-Samantha."

"Oh! What a pretty name!" Dawn complimented with a bright smile. "So, Samantha, you're clearly not a patient. What the hell are you doing here?"

I finally lowered the nightstick, hoping to hell that I wasn't making a mistake by doing so. "My fiancée. He came here. I'm trying to bring him home."

I saw her left eye twitch, but thought nothing of it. "… Fiancée?" Her eyes lowered to my left hand. "Oh my. That's quite the engagement ring."

"Thank you," I managed a little smile. "He's a journalist. His work brought him here. But I'm looking to bring him home."

"No offence, but even with that nightstick, you're still not scaring me. Where's the police in all this?"

"Murkoff. Their influence is strong. And I'm not waiting for a warrant."

"Wow," Her eyes widened at me. "This guy must be hella special if you're gonna crawl through this hellhole to find him. I'll help you. I know my way around this place." I remained quiet, to which Dawn gave me another smile. "I get it, I get it. I'm a patient! What's the guarantee that I'm not gonna turn around and stab you in the throat, am I right?"

I nodded meekly.

"I guess you'll just have to take that chance, little Sam."

I winced at that nickname. It made me feel so small, like I was a lamb. "I-I appreciate it. Really. But I'm going to have to do this on my own. I don't know you. I don't know what you're capable of. I just want to find Miles and go home."

She gave me a solid nod and stepped to the side. "I understand. Go on, Samantha."

I took small steps towards her, and then sped up in order to get past her. I lifted the nightstick up in preparation for anything but Dawn only kept silent, as well her eyes on me the entire time. I hurried off, but kept turning my head behind to catch glimpses of her.

"BEST OF LUCK!" Dawn screamed ecstatically with a big wave. "Don't get yourself captured or killed!"

I didn't reply. What was I even supposed to say?

I made my way back to the admin desk, thankful for the bright lights illuminating the place. I shuddered to think about the offices in front of me as that area was shrouded in darkness, save for the desktop computer screens, which were the only things lighting up the area.

I came to the conclusion that, if I was going to find Miles, I'd have to go deeper into this place.

 _Dear God. I don't want to run into something that I shouldn't._ I nearly slipped on the pool of blood at the entrance of the office, holding onto the doorway for support. "Fuck me…" I exhaled in a breath.

I manoeuvred my way around the desks to the doorway at the other end, where there was light. It was a small area for filling cabinets that led to another hallway of this place, and that hallway was pretty well-lit, like the others. The question was, do I take a right or a left turn?

No sooner had I stuck my head out, I was violently pulled into this new hallway and thrown against the locked door opposite me. The sudden action caused me to drop the nightstick.

There was one hand tightly around my neck and the other pressed firmly against my mouth. My chocolate brown eyes were held captive by a pair of ice-blue ones.

"I told you, little Sam: _I know my way around this place_."

* * *

 **A/N: GASP.  
IS THIS  
AN UPDATE?**

 **Hello, everyone! I hope this was a nice surprise and I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the year-long wait! But I think I finally got the inspiration for this story again. I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I've been waiting to introduce Dawn!  
**


	10. Ten

**Location: Mount Massive Asylum  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013**

"I told you, little Sam: I know my way around this place."

 _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

That was the only word that kept going through my head, as if it was on a loop. Dawn's grip on my neck was getting tighter by the second and I was finding it hard to breathe, let alone scream through the hand she had on my mouth.

With her two firm hands on my neck, she tossed me to the wall with a mighty roar. My back collided with the wall and I hit the ground hard, landing on my left arm. In addition to being a head taller than me, she was also physically stronger. She picked me up as if I had weighed a feather.

She then grabbed the top of my head and drove it into the wall, holding back her strength. She did not want to kill me. Not yet. She just wanted to incapacitate me. It was working; I felt my vision getting a little cloudy. I attempted to get to my knees, but even that was proving to be a challenge. I remained on the floor, groaning in pain.

"You and I-" I heard her clearly speak. "We're gonna have a little talk, dear," That was when I felt her cold hands wrap around my right ankle, and she put all her effort into dragging me across the hallway. "Now, if you'll follow me this way…"

I did not get to hear any more of her words – Blackness started to block my sight entirely.

* * *

Though it felt like the hardest task in the world, I crack open my eyes. There was a stinging pain at the back of my head which I winced at. I felt something trickle down my neck; it was warm and sticky – blood. Probably from when Dawn decided to introduce my head to the wall.

Dawn.

It was then that I realized that my hands and legs were bound to a… wheelchair. The ropes were so tight that I could feel the blood flow to my limbs stopping entirely. I was in a room filled with beds; some were overturned, some were just plain destroyed. A ward, perhaps? The tiles on the floor were broken and dirtied. There were 2 large wooden double doors on the other side of the room and by the looks of them, they were ready to fall apart at any second.

How far into the asylum had she taken me? What was going on? Why was Dawn doing this to me?

"Good morning, sunshine. Welcome to the Female Ward of Mount Massive Asylum."

I discontinued my actions of thrashing and writhing in an attempt to somehow break free of the bounds, as soon as Dawn's joyful, yet sultry greeting reached my ears. She was somewhere behind me. I turned my head to try to see her, but she decided to save me the trouble by making her way to my front. The crazy woman took a seat on the bed that she put me in front of.

"My goodness. You look absolutely, positively petrified, dear! Calm yourself! We're just having a little chat!"

How was I going to calm my beating heart if she was going to continue waving that knife around?

"Let's start off by you telling me more about that fiancée of yours."

"W-what?" Did I hear that right?

"Your fiancée," Dawn repeated calmly. "Tell me more about him. Miles. That's was the name you gave me, right? He wouldn't happen to be like, 6 feet tall? Short hair, brown jacket?"

Oh God. The brown jacket. The one he loved so much. "H-how do you know that? You can't know that."

"Yeeeeeeah, I saw your man running around the female ward a couple of hours ago," She confessed, sucking her teeth. "With all that's going on here, if he's not dead already, he will be." She told me coolly, as if it was no big deal.

I tried to ignore that statement. I really tried. I could not let myself believe her words. "Dawn…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why are you doing this?" I emphasized my question with tugs against the rope that strapped me to the wheelchair. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Ohhh, but you did, little Sam," That was when I witnessed rage pouring into her icy blue eyes. "In fact, you've pissed the hell outta me."

"Dawn, I don't even _know_ you to have done anything!"

"Then allow me to introduce myself," She leaned forward, seemingly ready to tell me who she was. "The name's Dawn Lambert. I'd like to think I'm _a little_ famous."

Dawn Lambert? Wait a minute. Her name _did_ sound a little familiar. One of my colleagues had done a story on that name. That's right, I helped her proof-read it! There was something about-

Oh no.

 _Serial killings._

"The look on your face says it all, dear," She flashed a devilish smile at me. "You know who I am. Or at least, you have an _idea_."

Of all the things I could have faced in this asylum, I came face-to-face with a serial killer.

"Let me just start off by saying that people have this notion about true love," Dawn then said, crossing one leg over the other as she began her speech. "The thing is, it doesn't exist. Two people pledge their love for one other. Make promises that they swear they're gonna keep, sometimes for the rest of their lives. But then what happens? You get lazy. You get _bored_. And you just… give up! You break those promises! You leave your partner in the lurch! That sure as hell isn't true love now, is it?" She then leaned back, propping herself up using her elbows. "I can't _stand_ all you happy couples. Makes my stomach churn. Makes me wanna puke."

"But…" I shuddered to even say the words. "But I read that you… you cut…"

She nodded at me understandingly. "It's really more of a symbolic thing, you know – cutting out their hearts," She sat up to address me. "That was what Brandon did to me… it felt like he cut my chest open with a rusted knife, pulled it right out, and stomped all over it..." Dawn was gripping the handle of that hardy slicer so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "I gave him _everything_. I gave him my _entire being_ and he just-!" I winced when she thrust that knife into the mattress; I was grateful that that mattress was not me. "He just decides that I'm not good enough for his ass and dumps me! Two days before our wedding! For my best friend whom he's been cheating on me with for _months_! For fuck's SAKE!"

"What a douche…" The words slipped out of my mouth. I didn't even mean for it to happen; Dawn's story had my full attention, to the point where I had stopped struggling against the bounds.

"YOU agree with me! You _see_ it my way! Thank you!" She beamed brighter than the Sun ever will as she reached forward to cup my cheeks. "Oh, I hope you didn't call him a douche just to win my favour. You're still gonna die." So declaring, she sat back down.

 _Oh dear God. How am I going to escape this psycho?_ "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Dawn cocked her head to the side, almost amusingly. "Don't you know what I do, sweetie? What my style is, how I get things done?"

"N-not entirely."

"Alright, alright," She sighed softly, keeping her wicked smile and gentle tone. "I'll tell you. If there's a couple that's dumb enough to get in my way and flaunt their love in my face, I stalk them. Wait until it's the perfect time to get them both alone. The men are usually the bigger threat so I take them out first. There's nothing much you can do after a slit throat. The women? They either run, or I make them run. Chasing them down is half the fun. Because my favourite part is cutting out both of their hearts. They get to understand and suffer like how I've suffered. It's a game! They treat love as a game, so I'll treat their lives as a game…"

Dawn delivered that last sentence with such detestation. She had, very clearly, lost her mind. I could only stare at her in awe.

"I know!" She jumped to her feet, seemingly without a care in the world. "I'm fuckin' nuts."

Then, a thought hit me. "I read that you were supposed to be put away for life."

"I was being transported to the Denver Women's Correctional Facility. Faked an illness, took out the guards, and found my way here. There was next to no security here: at the female ward. I stole a gun and a pair of shear cutters from the transport vehicle so I made a nice hole in the fence to enter. Been hanging out here ever since. I honestly don't know how long it's been…" She said wistfully, starting up at the decaying ceilings.

Then, her blue eyes fell to me, followed by her entire head. "I want you to know all this. To know why you're in this predicament. To know the person who's about to put you in the ground," She reached forward with her hardy slicer, making me shut my eyes in pure fear, as I knew the end the coming.

However, I instead felt the ropes on my hands come undone. This was followed by the bounds at my feet.

"You've got a 10 second head start, little Sam. I'd run if I were you."

She was making good on her promise. She was going to kill me in the same way she killed the others.

"10…"

I shot up from the wheelchair faster than humanly possible and bolted for the double doors.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**


	11. Saved

**Location: Mount Massive Asylum  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013**

The double doors could have very well torn right off their hinges with the force I used to open them up. All I could think about was getting away from Dawn and finding Miles so that we could leave this place behind us.

I took a left from the doors and ran down the hallway, not knowing if she was behind me or if she had some sort of shortcut to catch up to me. I completely ignored the doors on both sides of the hallway; I couldn't take the risk and stop to try to open them!

I turned my head momentarily. Dawn wasn't chasing me. Was she still counting down from ten? Was she using another route? Hell if I knew.

I made a right turn this time and was introduced to another hallway with rooms. I skidded to a halt and fiddled with each door knob until the one at the far end of the right opened. Thanks to a hole in the roof, the moonlight provided me with enough illumination to navigate. The 2 chairs present were overturned and the bed was in the midst of collapsing on itself. And don't even get me started on the dust.

When I thought I heard footsteps, my instinct was to hide behind a cabinet that was also in the room. However, I decided to instead get behind the door, when it would open inward. I just hoped that my plan at being sneaky would work out.

The footsteps were indeed real; they began to get louder. Without a warning, the door swung open, but Dawn held onto the knob so it didn't swing all the way and hit me in nose.

"I told you, little Sam: I know my way around this place! I know which doors are locked, which doors are unlocked, which doors I broke open…."

She began to walk in as she spoke, gearing towards the cabinet, I believed.

Holding my breath, I stepped out from behind the door and tip-toed out, with Dawn's attention on the cabinet, as if she was ready to pounce on it and surprise me.

"What the-"

I shut the door behind me with a mighty slam. I could only hope that would slow her down just a little.

Bloody hell, I should have exercised more. Then I would be able to outrun that psycho. _If I make it out of here, I swear to Christ I'll go for a jog every morning!_

I ran down the hallways, using the signs to tell me how to get to the Administration Block.

"SURPRISE, BITCH."

I let out an unearthly shriek, and my right hand instinctively grabbed the blade of her knife and it cut into my palm. With my free left hand, I curled it into a fist and punched the mad woman as hard as I could in the face. I might have done something extraordinary, because she went down instantly, not without her head colliding with the wall.

I whimpered as I pressed my maimed right hand against my chest, and continued my sprint to the Administration Block.

I could see lights coming from the down this hallway. If the sign I zipped by said anything, I was getting closer. Thank goodness! I jumped over some file boxes and made a left turn, realizing that I had made it to the Administration Block and that I had been here before.

The exit. I was going to be okay!

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"CATCH, HUN."

Something hard struck me in the back and I went down like a lead balloon. Papers from documents flew everywhere, with half of them landing all over me. Dawn had thrown a goddamn _file box_ at me! And with perfect precision too, because that was a great shot. Should I be grateful that she didn't toss her knife at me instead?

"Damn. I was gunnin' for a headshot."

I tried to get back to my feet but I slipped on some of the papers. I could hear Dawn gradually making her way to me, knowing that she had all the time in the world.

"Please stop this! I'm begging you!" She gripped my arm and flipped me onto my back. "Please let me go!" My right hand was on fire from that slice. I attempted to back up while I lifted up my left arm in defence. I knew this was the end of everything. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of pure fear and I was utterly powerless.

"But you're not getting it through your thick skull, little Sam! How can I let you go until you understand? True Love is a myth! It doesn't exist! HOW the FUCK am I going to make you understand that?! He left you! He left you AAALL alone, just like they all do but you're just too STUPID to realize it! It looks like you're never going to get it…"

I don't know what the hell came over me that at point, but I was so bloody sick and tired of hearing the lunatic talk. "'Like they all do'? Nobody asked you to TRY THEM ALL!"

She titled her head in an incredibly unhurried and creepy manner at me. "... You callin' me a slut now? I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you, dear. But it's okay. Neither your inability to comprehend my words nor your mouth will be a problem anymore. Not if I cut your heart out and slice off those lips…"

"No, please…."

"Goodbye, little Sam."

I screamed as hard as my lungs would allow. "MILES!"

I felt her entire weight lifting off of me, which allowed me to open my eyes. I was greeted with the most unusual and scariest of sights: some… _thing_ , a dark grey figure, whisked Dawn up in the air, manhandling her. Tossing her about like she was a ragdoll.

"AHH! JESUS CHRIST, WHAT ARE YOU?! NO PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE DON'T! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Her screams were louder than mine will ever be.

The figure held Dawn by her neck, tightly, before flinging her to the wall. She hit it like a skier into a tree, before her body connected to the ground.

The human body isn't supposed to bend in those ways, is it?

The dark grey figure has black smoke emitting from its skeletal body. It turned his head at me and looked as if it was scanning me from head to toe. Dawn was out of the way and now I'd have to deal with this thing? "Please… Please, I just wanna to go home…" My voice was faint; I had no energy left to yell.

"Sammie…"

I left out a small gasp. I knew who the voice belonged too. I just… couldn't believe it. Here I was, risking my ass to find him, but the goofy asshole found _me_ instead.

I turned my head to the front, where Miles should be standing… except that I didn't get what I was expecting.

My voice cracked. "What the… what the fuck…?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for waiting. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**


	12. Glancing Back

**Location: Mount Massive Asylum  
Lake City, Colorado  
18th September, 2013**

My voice cracked. "What the… what the fuck…?"

"Samantha-"

"Who- _what_ the fuck are you?! What have you done with Miles?!"

The person – or thing – in front of me, while it _was_ Miles, he- _it_ still wasn't… Miles! He had the exact outfit he was last seen in, but he was emitting black mist from his body, and had bullet holes riddled all over it.

"Sammie, listen to me. It's me!" He pleaded, pressing both hands against his chest.

"The HELL you are!" I screeched as loud as I could.

"So much has happened. There's so much to tell you! Please, listen to me!"

"The HELL I AM! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I spun around to run for the main doors, only for that…. thing, that… whatever it was, it levitated a few inches off the ground in front of me, forcing me to stay in place.

"The Walrider's not gonna hurt you. Trust me, he's cool," He told me from behind me.

I widened my eyes as broad as I possibly could. "Cool? COOL?! ARE YOU LOOKING AT THE SAME THING AS I AM? ARE YOU FUCKING FRIENDS WITH THIS THING? WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I'm in control of him! You have nothing to worry about! Except for a fucking infection on your hand! Now please, let me help!"

In all this confusion and commotion, I had completely forgotten about the nasty slice on my right hand, given to me by the now deceased Dawn when I had attempted to fight off her knife. The pain that had coursed through me earlier felt like nothing had happened in the first place. "DON'T come near me! I just- I just want to go _home_! Please… let me go…" I began to back up towards the exit, having next to no strength left to yell.

" _ **Wait,"**_

I let out a gasp when my back connected with that… thing. It was cold, unbelievably cold, so my first instinct should have been to move away, but I couldn't. It had a paralysing hold on me, even though it wasn't touching me.

" _ **You must listen,"**_ Well, it wasn't _not_ touching me anymore – it now had its hands on my shoulders in a gentle grasp. Its voice was full of reverberation and echoes, like it was speaking in whispers. _**"Please listen."**_

"This place, this hellhole – it's experimenting on the patients here. Trying to find the perfect host for him – The Walrider. Look, everything I've uncovered, everything I've recorded, it's all in here,"

It returned to me, presenting me a box. I glanced at the box, and then at it. _**"Please accept it."**_

My trembling hands attempted to grip the sides of the file box, but I then pulled away my maimed right hand in pain.

"Sammie-"

"I'm fine!"

"You're losing blood," He walked over to a deceased guard and grabbed the bandana from his back pocket; Miles had been clearly eyeing it for a while, what with my hand and all. "Come on, Sammie."

"I can do it myself," I pulled the bandana out of his hands, still untrustworthy.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again and this time, his tone was rather meek. "You still don't believe me?"

 _I_ was the silent one now. I kept my gaze on my hand as I wrapped the bandana around it, my mind attempting to rationalize what was in front of me. My fiancée was… _controlling_ this otherworldly creature standing behind me. Okay, so nevermind the creature. What about Miles himself? What… what the hell happened to him? Bullet holes, the black smoke, the black eyes… It was abnormal.

"Are you… dead?" I dreaded to ask, but after swallowing that lump in my throat, I did.

"I… guess I am," My tearful glare told him that his answer wasn't good enough. "I got shot down by the assholes here, betrayed by the head scientist in charge of the experiments."

"So... you _are_ dead…" I cautiously turned my head to get a view of the Walrider. "You mentioned a 'host' for this guy… If this like some sci-fi supernatural flick, then… _it's_ keeping you alive?"

Miles nodded, taking it as the only explanation he could manage. "There's a lot of science that goes into what the Walrider is."

I exhaled a much-needed sigh, but it couldn't stop the new tears from forming in my eyes. "I came here to bring you home. And you're expecting me to go home with _nothing_?"

"Not nothing. You've got the truth with you."

"This is not fair. This is _not_ fair!" I suddenly shrieked, finding the strength to from God knows where as I delivered a punch to his (surprisingly) solid chest. "You _promised_ me that I would never be alone. Don't you remember? When you asked me to marry you! You said that I'd never be alone! That I'd always have a home with you! What the fuck do I have now?!"

He had a defeated expression on his face the entire time I ranted. "I… I really don't know how it came down to this. If I had known that this was what would've happened when I had come here, believe me, I would have never left the apartment."

My shoulders slumped and I tilted my head at him – as if I was completely drained of all my energy. "No one's ever gonna love me or take care of me the way you did, you know?"

"You're killin' me here, Sammie…" He breathed, shaking his head.

"Can't do that to someone who's already dead…"

"Sammie-"

"Miles is dead. I know that much," I picked up his box full of evidence and showed him my back, as I prepared to walk out of his hellhole once and for all – including leaving the love of my life behind. "And that's enough."

I was just a few inches away from the main doors, keeping my distance from the Walrider as well. That was when I heard Miles say, "I love you!" Of course, it caused me to stop in my tracks entirely. "But I think you already knew that. I hope that's enough as well."

I let the box fall to the ground. Turning around, I walked up to him, reaching out for his cheek. His skin didn't even feel like his skin anymore; this was icy, just like the hands of the Walrider when it gripped my shoulders earlier. "It _is_ enough," My maimed hand slid down to his chest as his forehead connected with mine, his own hand on my cheek, touching me for the last time. "Goodbye, Miles."

I pulled away, grabbed the box, and hurried out the main doors of the asylum, not once glancing back now that I've been defeated.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient with me while I dished this chapter out! Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **A final chapter will be coming soon. :)**


End file.
